Waiting and Waiting
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Gaara is waiting for Lee to come home. He stresses and remembers and worries. Obviously Yaoi. Obviously GaaLee.


I was bored. I Love this paring. First Naruto fic. Yay.

**Waiting and Waiting**

Gaara waited.

He stood on the roof of Lee's apartment and peered up at the moon. Where the fuck was Lee?

Sand formed in his hand. He morphed it effortlessly until it became a figurine of his hyper boyfriend. The Sand Lee smiled at him and raised his arm in his 'Nice Guy' pose. Gaara hated that pose.

When Lee used that pose the red head was at wits end. If Lee promised it, it would happen. Gaara laid down on his back and lazily watched the Sand Lee fight an invisible opponent in the air above him. He made another figurine, one of himself this time. The two Sand made ninja's fought and battled in mid air, making not a sound.

He'd never admit it. But he missed Lee. His dark haired lover had been gone for a week now, he was due back today. Or tonight rather. It was a solo mission. Normally Gaara would ignore his boyfriend's protests and follow him on every mission. But this time Lee cried. Not those dramatic tears for Gai, but real ones. Real tears of sadness..

Sand Lee kicked Sand Gaara in the stomach. Sand Gaara tripped his opponent.

Gaara waited.

Apparently Lee had thought that Gaara thought of him as nothing but a worthless child. Child? _Worthless?_ Gaara had laughed at that. No child could land a mark on him. No child could get pass his defenses or survive a battle against him. No _worthless being_ could arouse such feelings of lo- err, care and devotion. Gaara thought more of Lee than _Lee_ thought of himself. He just didn't want Lee to be alone in case something happened.

Saying that had only made it worse.

Sand Gaara kissed Sand Lee. Gaara sighed as a cloud passed before the moon.

The normally hyper and happy man had accused him of treating him as a child. If Gaara didn't think him a worthless ninja then he should let Lee go this mission alone. The red head admitted he had his good points. Maybe he was a bit over protective. Gaara smiled when he remembered Lee's subtle twitching and the brief mentioning of Gaara trying to encase him in Sand Armor.

Sand Lee and Sand Gaara merged. They formed a larger Sand Lee. Where the fuck was that idiot?

Gaara remembered watching with passive eyes as Lee left through the village gate.

Day one had been tolerable. As was Day two and Day three. Day four was stressful, it was too silent. Day five wasn't too good either; he was reminded of his earlier loneliness, before Lee. Day six wasn't so bad. As if sensing his current sanity, or lack thereof, Naruto had visited him along with Sasuke. But they only stayed for about three hours, and he was reminded of just how lonely he used to be.

He missed Lee's bumbling around the room in the morning. His lover's totally lack of cooking skills. The way Lee would complain about paperwork and his supposed 'indifferent' attitude.

The crescent moon shone its light on Gaara. _He's not coming back yet. Give him one more day. Running late isn't bad. Knowing him…He…He's probably helping some lil kid or an old woman. Or a pretty girl._ Gaara's eyes flashed. _He'd better not…_

Gaara sat on the edge and swung himself inside the window, landing softly on the bed. His heart fluttered in his chest. Lee had surprised him one day like this. Swinging in from the window while he slept. Upon impact he had awoken to a cutely disheveled Lee.

The bed held memories that he didn't want to remember right then. He moved to the living room and sat on the couch.

Gaara waited.

It was only about three hours till sunrise.

By becoming Lee's lover, Gaara had to put up with a lot of shit. A lot of shit of which was way too stressful and tiresome. Being with Lee had practically forced him to sleep. Thankfully there wasn't some thing out to eat his soul or whatever. But he learned to sleep like a normal person.

Gaara hated his new ability to sleep now. He was drifting off. Worrying was stressful and tiresome. Combined with loneliness and agitation made him wonder why he even lasted this long.

Just as he closed his sleep deprived eyes the doorknob jerked. The sand gave a little hiss at the sudden movement and he sat straight at attention.

Lee…

The door creaked opened and Lee hobbled through. Although the moonlight was dim and limited he could see the bloody bandages and the slight limp his Lee's right leg. The scar on his lover's neck looked old and was crusted over with dark blood. He watched Lee struggle to lock the door back, failing to see his boyfriend on the couch.

Lee stretched, having defeated his lock, and yawned. His adorable round eyes widened when he spotted Gaara on the couch, staring at him intently.

The dark haired male smiled and Gaara rushed to him before he fell. He dragged his lover to the couch and slipped the first aid kit from under the coffee table. Silently he started to clean his wounds. The scar on his neck wasn't as bad as it seemed and a band-aid was slapped over it after it was cleansed.

The bandages on Lee's hands were last.

"I missed you, all while I was gone. I hope you weren't too worried"

Gaara started to unwrap the left hand. "I wasn't worried at all"

Lee smiled that smile again.

"I wasn't"

"I didn't say anything"

"You thought about it"

"You're being paranoid"

The leaf ninja took the sand ninja's hands in his.

"I'm back. Safe and sound. Just how I promised"

"If looking like you were jumped counts as 'Safe and Sound' then you're right"

Lee puffed out his cheeks, ready to retort, and then he smiled.

"You were worried"

"No"

"You were soooooo worried you couldn't stand it"

"I wasn't!"

Lee tightened his grip on the red heads hands. "You were worried about me."

"I was lonely" Gaara mentally kicked himself for uttering these words of weakness. But these words sobered Rock Lee somewhat.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up and let me do this. Ungrateful fool" He started unwrapping the bandages again.

"I always knew you loved me!"

"Shut up Lee!"

**End**

So…Yeah…Mhmm. Rock Lee is my God. He is my Snuggle Bunny Shnookum Wookums. He is MINE. (coughs) Yeah…

I seemed to have switched POV only SLIGHTLY during the beginning of this fic. I don't know HOW but I think I did. I guess I did pretty good for this fic. I LOVE GaaLee


End file.
